Switched
by byzinha
Summary: In order to restore the destiny of the world from the hands of the Time Masters, someone had to sacrifice. It was an extreme situation with no turning back, and Leonard knew it well when he took Mick's place. He was ready. Except that time has a way of doing what it wants. / Another fix-it to everyone's collection.


**Author's note** : Hello there!

This was previously posted on AO3 as a 10 parts thing, and now it's all revised and in its final version, so I decided to post here as well, as one big block. I hope you like my little fix-it for LoT.

 **Legends of Tomorrow and its characters are not mine.**

If you leave a review for me at the end, I'd really appreciate it :D

* * *

 **Beginning**

 _The Wellspring_

At first, everything was light. It didn't burn like his father's cigarettes that he remembered so well, it didn't freeze like the attack of his own gun, his life didn't pass through his eyes. He didn't even move, nor was pushed away from the bridge with the impact. There was no impact. There was no anything.

Everything was light and blue (like her eyes), bright and piercing. Painless. At least that; at least there wasn't pain.

And then everything was over.

[...]

 _The Lions' Den_

Lisa Snart checked her emails again on her phone, TV on mute, music in the background. She was feeling nostalgic – had been for the past five months, ever since her brother and friend had gone on a mission whiteout giving her many details. It was playing Rage Against the Machine, which was Leonard's favorite band just because of the anarchist message they passed, and her heart ached because of it. No song about breaking the system could ease this nervous feeling in her guts that _something was wrong_. Lenny had never passed so long without contacting her.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the nearest bedroom of their small apartment and a surprised shout.

Something _was_ wrong.

Getting her gun on the way to the room, Lisa braced herself. She was _alone_. No one would simply enter in Len's room, he had make sure to secure the whole house ages ago.

She didn't ask who was there. Damn, she had watched way too many thrillers and horror movies to know that it'd be the dumbest move. Instead, Lisa just took a deep breath and kicked the door open, pointing the gun at whoever dared to break in.

"Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot!" a familiar voice asked, hands up, and Lisa looked above her gun, not daring to lower it just yet.

He was different, wearing his glasses and in formal clothes, as if he was a big deal. Different posture as well, not so know-it-all as he normally stood. He looked confused. But it was him all the same.

"Lis?" he spoke again, and this time Lisa felt herself tremble. "What's happening? Put the gun down."

For some reason, she did as he said. (But coming to think about it, wasn't it always this way? Following her big brother's footsteps?) She felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes. Five months were _a lot_ of time to spend far from him.

"Lenny?"

[...]

 _The Mayor's Office_

He blinked, and then he was sitting on an armchair, holding some papers. And then he had to blink again, because his contacts seemed to be out of place, as if he had been punched really hard. Once his sight was restored, he looked around and down the papers he was holding. S.T.A.R. Labs' project to power up the solar system of Central City.

Why the hell was he holding those papers?

He looked around. It was a nice office and a comfy chair, brown and yellow everywhere, old books and a computer, curtains and sunlight coming through large windows. The electronic calendar on the table told him that it was May 19th. He was alone, but could hear the sound of people coming from the other side of the door.

Where the hell was he?

He got up to check the place, concern in his eyes as he dropped the papers on the table and circled it, catching each detail he could to get into some conclusion.

He didn't have enough time to process anything. Under the protests of a familiar voice, the door was opened and a small blonde thing ran in his direction.

"Daddy!" the little girl shouted, jumping in his arms, and he caught her out of instinct, holding her up. She immediately started to talk. "Daddy, the trip was _so cool_ you wouldn't believe it! We saw elephants!"

The girl was about five or six, blonde hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes and freckles. He was sure he looked terrified, but not more than when another kid, a preteen boy focused on his watch, stepped in as well. With dark blonde hair and grayish green eyes, his long figure was actually very familiar, like looking at a mirror.

"It wasn't that interesting," he commented, and only then he looked up and smiled. "Nice jacket, dad."

"Hey," that familiar voice called again, now coming closer. "What did I say about waiting for your father's work day to end before strutting in?"

"But mommy," the little girl whined and to his surprise, none less than Sara entered in the office, wearing social clothes, her hair in a ponytail. "I wanted to tell him about the elephants."

Confused, Leonard looked around one more time – to the girl in his arms, and the boy by Sara's side, and Sara, who was so beautiful – and he didn't understand anything.

"You look different," Sara observed, frowning a bit. "Where did you get these clothes?"

Nothing made sense. Was he dead? Was this what dying looked like? Because it was very different from what Sara had described to him.

The answer to the puzzle was there somewhere, he knew it. And he knew that there had got to be a good explanation for what was happening. That was when his eyes fell on the plaque at the door. _Mayor's office_ , it said. Turning around, he finally saw the plaque on the desk as well. _Mayor Leonard Snart_.

Leonard frowned, put the girl on the floor under protests and stepped back. She tugged his sleeve.

"Daddy?"

Sara stepped closer.

"Len?" she said, barely a question.

He remembered of the papers he was holding when he woke up there, the ones about S.T.A.R. Labs. And then he looked at that family again.

"What the hell."

* * *

" _See, I've been having me a real good time, and it feels so nice to know I'm gonna be alright.  
_ _So please don't take my feelings I have found at last.  
_ _Yeah, if I wanted to, I'd be alright."_

 _This feeling_ – Alabama Shakes

 **Recognition**

"Hi, baby sis," Leonard said, making Lisa frown. He lowered his hands when she said his name, but she had to step back when he came in her direction. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around.

"No, I make the questions here," she crossed her arms, finger still on the trigger. "Where the hell have you been?"

This time, Leonard was the one who frowned.

"At work," he answered, as if it was supposed to be obvious. "Speaking of, how did I end up here? Did I blackout?"

"You don't have blackouts since you drank too much and ended up in a threesome with Mick and Gabriella like 20 years ago, remember?"

"What? Mick as in your husband Mick?" Leonard chocked and Lisa made a face.

"Mick is not my husband, ew!"

"Oh, come on, Lis, you've been together for almost five years, you can drop the attitude."

"Leonard," the Snart girl stepped closer now, worried. "Are you on drugs?"

Leonard sighed, borderline rolled his eyes.

"Okay, how was the zoo? Where is Sara and the kids?"

"Who's Sara?" asked Lisa. Nothing made sense. Perhaps she had fallen asleep on the sofa, that was the only explanation for so much craziness.

"My wife, Lisa. Now you get me wondering if _you_ are on drugs."

"You don't have a wife," Lisa said, like the obvious fact that it was.

"Yes, I do, for the past 10 years!" he was losing his patience with that little game as he showed the golden ring in his left hand. Lisa's eyes widened like never before and she stepped back again in their little exquisite dance. "Where is Sara, Dom and Maureen?"

"Lenny, I don't know who those people are, you're home, you've been gone for five months," she pleaded, and he shook his head.

"I saw you this morning," he mumbled, only then checking her up. She was dressed in leather pants, boots and a dark shirt with golden patterns. It was nothing like the clothes he had seen his sister in a few hours before.

The two siblings looked at each other with frowned brows. And then they said at the same time-

"Am I being punk'd?"

[...]

Leonard turned his back to those people and breathed. To breath was important. His shaky hands covered his face before he dropped them to hold the edge of the table as he looked down. Something was wrong, something was very wrong, but he couldn't tell what, he couldn't understand what was that place.

On the corner of his eyes, he saw that his cold gun was on the floor by the Mayor's armchair, and for some reason it made him feel better, thought it didn't answer anything.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked the boy, getting closer, and Leonard looked at him. This close, he seemed very young, younger than the crook first supposed, perhaps 9 or 10. He was just tall. Leonard didn't even know his name, but all he could think off was that he wasn't this kid's father, and he almost said it out loud.

"Dom," he heard Sara say. He didn't want to look at her, because she wasn't his Sara, and the resemblance was disturbing. "Take your sister outside while your father and I have a talk."

Leonard turned away from the boy – Dom – and circled the table again, avoiding to see the kids leave the room. In fact, not even when the door closed he turned around. His eyes were on the cold gun on the floor, right in front of him, but before he could bend down to get it, there was one sound that made him look: the click of the safe of a gun.

Sara was in the middle of the room, in position, gun held with both hands as she aimed at his chest. She stood firm, but he saw the quiver of her lips.

"What is that, now?" Leonard wondered unsurprised, but Sara held still, her grip on the gun steady.

"Who are you? What did you do to my husband?"

* * *

 **Labs**

"I take you are not League of Assassins here, if you carry a gun," Leonard commented, still not worried. A big part of him was telling him that he was already dead anyway.

"FBI," Sara informed with a frown. "I would never get closer to anything related to the League, and if you were the real Leonard Snart, you'd know those things."

Leonard chuckled, fingers tracing the pattern slotted on the table.

"Yeah, you see," he started slowly. "The problem is that I _am_ the real Leonard Snart, but maybe…" he brushed on the papers he was holding before, and he thought about it. "…not the one you were looking for," he finally concluded, picking the paper up.

"What does it even mean?" Sara pressed, gun still pointed at him. Leonard started to open drawers looking for something until he found car keys under a binder. "You're not taking my husband's car," the woman said firmly.

"Yes, I am. Because I need to find some answers, just as much as you."

"Leonard," Sara said, this time worried, and finally she dropped her gun. "What's going on? You scared the kids."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't know how to do fatherhood, from where I'm from, I don't have kids."

The blonde's frown deepened and she numbly watched him take the gun from the floor and put it on a holster on his right leg, before he fished the keys again.

"Don't worry," he assured. "I will try to find your husband as I try to go back home. Now all I need is to find Cisco or Caitlin…"

"Ramon and Snow?" Sara interrupted and he nodded. "First of all, they are dead. Second of all, why do you need criminals to go home?"

"Criminals?" Leonard echoed impressed. "Who would've guessed? Okay, so what about Barry?"

"Which Barry?"

"Allen, who else?"

Sara shook her head.

"He might still be at the police department."

"Okay, I'm going there," he said, passing by her, but she followed him.

"Why do you think Barry could help you? He's just a forensic scientist."

"You think?" Leonard opened the door of the office and walked by the reception, where Dom and the girl waited for their parents. The girl mentioned to go to him again, but Dom held her in place.

"Leonard, I'm coming with you," Sara insisted, and he stopped and turned around, so fast she almost collided with him.

"No, you're not," he censured and she crossed her arms. "You have to stay with the kids."

"The kids can stay with your sister a few hours more, I want to solve this," she was adamant, and Leonard looked from her to the kids and then to her again.

"Fine," he gave in. "Meet me at the CCPD in twenty minutes."

[...]

"Stay in the car, okay?" Lisa said looking past Leonard and to the S.T.A.R. Labs building ahead of them. "I will see if they can have us right now."

The sun was setting as she walked to the front doors of the laboratories hoping that Cisco would be there to grant her entrance. She stopped in front of the carbide doors and looked up at the camera she knew was there. Lisa waved at it and mouthed a few words – _Cisco, I need your help_ – waiting for a response to come.

" _What's up, Glider?_ " His voice came through a com.

"Can you come here?" she said out loud this time, almost suspecting that he would say no.

" _Two minutes,_ " he replied, and she looked back at the car, gave Leonard two thumbs up nervously.

Cisco was there, opening the door, in 72 seconds, his figure still blocking the entrance from her.

"What is it? I take it's not about #1 Big Brother this time," Lisa figured that maybe Cisco knew more about Mick and Len's mission than her, and maybe that would help them understand better what was going on.

"Actually," she shrugged. "It kind of is."

Before she could explain any further, Leonard stepped behind her, looking worried.

"I thought Zoom killed you," Snart commented, and one of the scientist's eyebrows went up. "Interesting."

[...]

"And you're telling us that we should follow you because Mick said so," Sara repeated just to make sure she understood it correctly.

"Yes, exactly," Rex Tyler said with some excitement. He looked young, as young as Jax was, and the Team was finding it hard to want to believe him. He seemed legit, but they were a bit skeptical after everything they went through. "All we need to do is use the old Waverider to fix the new Waverider, grab a few things and go."

"I don't know if I like this plan," confessed Martin.

"It's not _my_ plan, if it makes you feel any better. It's Mr. Rory's. And believe me, you _will_ like it."

Sara was the first to shrug it off.

"I say what the hell. What do we do first?"

"You just assume everyone will agree just because you did?" asked Rip, a bit offended.

"What else would we do? Someone had to step up," she attested, and turned to Rex again. "What is first?"

The young man first looked around, and then at Mick, as if looking for a confirmation that didn't come. That wasn't the Mr. Rory who delivered a detailed plan on how to put things back in place yet. It had been the other him that gave Rex the authority to make big moves.

"Right," he said at last. "First things first, we must go get someone. It'd be faster with that jump ship."

"Get who? Where?" asked Ray, and Rex smiled just a little bit.

"S.T.A.R. Labs," he partially answered. "You will see."

* * *

 **Favor**

"I'm here!" Barry announced, stopping in the control room of S.T.A.R. Labs. "Look who I found getting in."

A group of people walked behind him, surprising Cisco, Lisa and Caitlin (who was examining Leonard, even though he said that it wasn't necessary, he was perfectly fine).

"My identity card still works," Stein argued. It was true. Before the Flash passed by them, they already were halfway in the corridor.

"It's okay, Professor," Barry assured him. He caught the Legends' reactions before anyone else (the way they all froze, how their eyes widened, and how Sara, right in the front, seemed to stop breathing) before he turned to Cisco, who was coming in his direction, and then saw beyond him Leonard Snart sat on the hammock.

He looked different, Snart, and his eyes seemed just as haunted and confused as the Legends', but he was staring right at-

"Sara," he hushed, his voice made the scene roll back in the normal pace, and the White Canary stepped back.

"This is Earth-2 Leonard Snart!" Cisco told then, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room. Martin and Jax both breathed out, as if something had started to make sense with that information. "And he's the _mayor_!" he made circles with his index finger, as if to emphasize how crazy it was.

"How did he end up here?" asked Barry, and Snart shrugged.

"Good question," he said.

By Sara's side, Raymond brushed her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Her eyes were still on Leonard, and Leonard's eyes were still on her. He looked like a dream and she felt sick.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just-" without any explanation, she turned around and got out, entering in the first bathroom she could find.

Sara leaned against the door feeling her whole body tremble and with shaky hands she opened the tap, washed her face.

 _Breathe_ , she thought to her reflection, taking long gulps of air, and then letting it go. _It's important to breathe_.

She was out for less than a minute, but as she came back to the control room, things already seemed to be into motion.

"How can I replace this fake Lenny with my Lenny?" asked Lisa, thumb pointed at the man behind her.

Sara saw that Mick had hovered near the med bay where Leonard was, and her feet led her there as well. She noticed how he kept looking at her, the way she couldn't stop looking at him.

"Your case is simple, Snart," Barry was saying. "Cisco can open a portal to Earth-2 and I will walk you back home," Leonard nodded, and the speedster turned to the Legends. "Now, you were saying you needed my help."

"Yes," Rex said, catching up the conversation they started in the corridor. "I need someone that is here."

"Anything," the speedster nodded, and Tyler stood straighter.

"I need the Black Siren."

There was a dead silence for a couple of heartbeats, and then Barry spoke again.

"Hm, no can do."

[...]

There was a knock on the window of the car, and Leonard was brought back to reality. Sara, the wrong one, was waiting for him, and he opened the door, stepped outside in the warm street of Central City. He was a bit overwhelmed with how that city was exactly how he remembered, but also completely different.

"Why do you think Barry could help us again?" she asked as soon as they started to walk up the stairs of CCPD.

"It's a guess, to be honest," he confessed, and they entered in the elevator. Sara hit the second store button and Leonard lowered his eyes to the floor. "What's the name of the little one?" he asked despite himself, and the blonde watched him.

"Maureen," she told him, and he nodded. Dom and Maureen. Sounded nice.

The door opened and Leonard Snart saw himself in the similar-but-totally-different main hall of the homicide level. He walked slow, taking in every single aspect of the place.

"Good evening, Mayor Snart," people greeted him, and all he could do was nod as Sara went to the reception desk ask for Barry.

"Feeling nostalgic?" asked Sara, and Leonard frowned. "Police Academy?"

"This is only getting weirder," the crook said, shaking his head. "I'm actually feeling strange, to walk in these halls without people trying to arrest me."

Sara raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Barry showed up with three binders in his arms. Leonard had to check him up and down just to see if he was the right person. Still, he wasn't very sure.

"Agent Snart, Mayor Snart," he greeted nervously, and even tried to offer his hand for a shake, but gave up midway. "In what can I help you?"

Sara opened her mouth to talk, but turned to Leonard instead, because, to be honest, she didn't know what kind of help Barry could offer them. The problem was that, now that he was there, he didn't know exactly what to do. Leonard tried to think of all of the reasons why his mind jumped to the conclusion that he could find answers with those people – Cisco, Caitlin, Barry -, and for some reason he thought about the papers he was holding when he woke up. Where he came from, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin had helped when his sister was in danger, but where he was now, everything seemed to be backwards.

"How good is your contact with the S.T.A.R. Labs people?" He finally asked, and Barry swallowed, stepping back a bit and against the wall. Leonard frowned, noticing how the young man was corning himself.

"Uh," Barry cough. "Not very well."

"You're afraid of them, why is that?" Pressed the crook, stepping further, and Sara held his arm, maybe out of instinct.

"Afraid? Me?" He tried to laugh, but he was a terrible actor. "No, why would I be afraid, is not like I was held hostage or-" Leonard stepped further again. "Zoom's lair or-"

"Leonard," Sara warned, trying to keep him within a fair distance from the young man that was nervously putting his glasses up in place and managing to drop a binder in the process.

"Zoom was here too?" Leonard continued, but someone behind them answered.

"Zoom _is_ from here, Mayor, you know that."

They turned around to see Iris West right behind them, and she had her eyes on Leonard.

"I thought Zoom was after the Flash," the crook commented, looking at Barry again, and he frowned, eyes going to Iris.

Iris held her gaze on Leonard a bit longer, but then she suddenly turned to Sara with a big smile.

"How's the baby? No stress this time?" She asked, and Sara took a deep breath.

"No, I'm trying to stay out of trouble this time," she answered with a hand on her stomach, and only then Leonard noticed the small bump well hidden by the dark blue shirt she was wearing. Seemed like Wrong Sara and Other Leonard were quite the happy big family.

Without warning, Iris turned to Leonard, pushing him against the wall with one arm and pointing a gun at him with the other, which only made him sigh.

"Mayor Snart wouldn't lose a chance to talk about his new baby, and you look _very_ different, who the hell are you?"

He borderline rolled his eyes and pushed her hand aside unconcerned.

"And me thinking that I'd just stand in the CCPD without a single protest. You're quite the badass here, Iris West," he commented, and then looked at Sara. "You women need to stop pointing guns at me, it's getting boring."

"Earth-1," said Iris, a frown in her brow. "You're from Earth-1, like the other Barry."

"What is that other Barry like?" Leonard asked, just to make sure.

"The Flash," answered Nerd Barry, who still chose to stay a few safe feet away. "He and his friend Ramon came here a couple of months ago."

"Sounds like the Barry Allen I know," the crook commented, straightening his shirt under the jacket, and then he put his hands in his pockets. "How can I go back to-what did you call it?-Earth-1?"

"I don't know, we didn't stay to see them leave," Iris told him. "But Harrison Wells is back, maybe he knows what to do."

"Do you trust him?" Questioned Sara, a real concern in her face. Both Iris and Barry shrugged, and Leonard suspected that their Wells was just as crypt as the one he (sort of) knew.

"He was with the Earth-1 people last time," Iris responded, hands on her hips. "And he just came back, he's the one closer to an answer in this city, I suppose," she turned to Leonard, then. "What happened exactly?"

Well, wasn't that one long answer she was looking for?

* * *

 **Negotiations**

"You said anything, and I need her," Rex protested, but Barry just shook his head.

"I can't just hand you the Black Siren, man," the speedster said crossing his arms, and his eyes lingered a bit too much on Sara. That didn't go unnoticed by Rex.

"She would know anyway, and Siren is important for the JSA," the young time traveler argued.

Cisco hummed.

"We really don't know what the JSA is, so… why should we simply _give_ you a rogue?"

"Because Mr. Rory specifically told me to come get Siren in this exact time period while he goes get Cassie. They are the only ones left to complete the Six."

"This Mr. Rory?" asked Caitlin, pointing at Mick, who was close to her. Sara, at this point, already was by the door of the med bay, Leonard was leaning against its door frame. Rex shrugged.

"Sort of," he answered and Cisco scoffed.

"Not helping your case, kid," he dismissed, fishing a pair of stylish goggles from the table.

"Look, this is important, okay?" Rex practically begged, forced to give more details. "Without her, this mission won't work, she's a key member of the team. And if the mission doesn't work, then your friends here, the Legends," he gestured, showing the people that came with him. "Won't be alive for much longer. So can you please, _please_ , just bring Laurel over?"

Sara frowned and Barry looked right at her from across the room, seeming guilty.

"I was wondering what had happened to her after Zoom recruited her," Leonard commented from Sara's side and she looked at him. "Sara was looking for her," he looked at the blonde. "Not a very friendly relationship with your little sister, but family anyway."

Too in shock to answer, Sara said nothing and just looked at him. She was dying to touch him, consumed by the will of just check to see if he was real, even though that couldn't be. Why wasn't Mick freaking out with her? She glanced at him, saw how he was close to Lisa, but not looking right at her, the young Snart paying attention to everything that was going on in that room. Maybe he was freaking out, the blonde thought, and perhaps he knew how to hide it better than her.

"I'm the little sister here," she finally mumbled, maybe too low, but Leonard heard her. He leaned down to look her in the eyes better.

"Interesting, this whole thing, don't you think?" he said looking into her eyes. That was something her Leonard did was well, try to always be on the same level as her. _We are equals_ , he once said, not so long ago, and looking into those green eyes… she didn't know what to feel. "Multiverses. Sounds like some crazy theory Wells would come up with. You look just like my wife. Doppelganger, Cisco said. You have your Leonard too, I can tell."

Had.

But with this Leonard the Mayor right in front of her, Sara had no way of voicing it.

"Okay," Barry said, interrupting the discussion that was escalating in he control room. "Let's do it the right way. Cisco will open the portal in the basement, and I will take Snart home, but first I'm calling Joe; and Cait, can you ask Hartley to come over? He knows how to control Siren better than anyone."

"Sure, of course," Caitlin agreed, and she and Barry went to separate ways to make their calls.

"Now, we wait," said Cisco looking through his goggles without actually putting them on. "All will be back to normal in a couple of hours."

They stood in silence, Ray, Martin and Jax chatting low, Rip going to greet Lisa, but stopping his tongue from saying too much under the deadly stare of Mick, Rex looking about the room with knowing eyes. And then Leonard spoke.

"Mick, who's Gabriella?"

The Heat Wave turned to him surprised to have the word directed to him, and then processed the question, which made him grunt out a laugh.

[...]

"A Wellspring capable of molding our realities," sighed the young Jesse Wells with shiny eyes. Apparently, she wasn't supposed to be there in that room, but apparently, her father couldn't tame her much. "That's fascinating."

"Yeah, I blew it to pieces," Leonard said, not for the first time. "At least I think I did. That was the intention," his mind drifted, thinking about the lack of pain and how he still had all his limbs. "But then I was _here_ , and it's been a big, fat 'what the hell'. Do you have any idea of what happened?"

In Wells' office, Jesse looked at him still with that dreamy aura, and her father barely moved, listening to the whole story with complete focus. Nerd Barry and Badass Iris had brought Sara and Leonard to S.T.A.R. Labs and started the tale to get the scientist's attention, but Leonard had to tell him the uncut version of his time and mission at the Waverider and his Legends crew. On a chair behind Leonard, Sara watched them, hands on her bump. She had told him that it was another girl, and that they hadn't picked a name yet, because they were still worried after the miscarriage she suffered the previous year.

"This Wellspring, this Oculus," Wells said in his enigmatic voice. "It could determine anything?"

Leonard nodded.

"Change any course of reality the person in its power wanted in order to have the outcome they desire. The physical opposite of free will."

"One could actually manipulate it?" Harrison pressed, and Leonard's patience was getting thin.

"I just said that," he complained. Time was passing, and they were going nowhere. Wells looked at him annoyed by his annoyance.

"I need the details to try and come up with something," he excused, two fingers on his temple. "And you, Mr. Snart, gave me information for years of work."

"I don't have years," Leonard cut. "I want to go home. You've been there. Point me the way and I will go."

Wells shook his head, and Jesse was the one to reply.

"All the portals are closed," she said. "Cisco can reopen them, but we'd need Barry to lead the way, otherwise, you could get lost in the Multiverse."

"I assume that since you guys are so BFFs, you have a way of contacting them in Earth-1, then?" suggested Leonard, and Jesse looked at her father.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Mr. Snart," Wells said, and Sara started to pace behind them.

"There's got to be a way," she said nervously. "Because this Leonard is not my husband, and I need my husband here. What happened to him? Was he replaced? Possessed by the spirit of Earth-1 Leonard who died at the Oculus? Switched?"

"All of those are valid options, Agent," Jesse said in a calm tone, and then she grabbed a notepad and pen from the table. "In fact, they are great theories, I have to write them down."

"Just find a way to bring my Len back, would you?" Sara said, suddenly tired, and she sat down again, one hand pushing back the hair that escaped from her ponytail.

"We will do our best," Wells said, sympathizing with the woman's distress; his daughter was still writing nonstop on her notepad, talking to herself. Harrison smiled, looking from Sara to Leonard. "Just give us a couple of hours to come up with something."

* * *

 **(hi)story**

"So?", started Leonard, sitting on the sofa of Wells' office by Sara's side. If he really had to wait, he might as well wait comfortably. "What happened last time?" he pointed at her stomach, and she shrugged.

"Zoom happened," she said. "His first strike was… terrifying. We did what we could to keep our families safe, and we managed that, at some level."

"But," he observed, and Sara nodded.

"But," she echoed. "War zone is not such a cozy place for pregnant women in the first trimester."

Leonard looked at her sympathetic.

"Sorry about that," he said, but she dismissed it.

"It's okay now," Sara told him. "Not that it was okay then, but… you know. We even thought about stop trying, about turning that page, and we were so close!" she looked fondly at her small baby bump. She was hardly two weeks into the fifth month. "Fate has a way of doing what it wants."

Leonard looked down at his own hands and smiled despite himself. That should be a way to put it.

"How is it with your Sara?" This Sara asked, and he looked up at her, torn between surprise and uncomfortableness.

"How can you tell?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"It was a guess, mostly," she told him. "I was the only one you visibly recognized when we first saw each other. And I guess I can say that I felt it, the spark."

"That's kind of ridiculous," Leonard argued skeptical.

"It actually isn't," said Jesse Wells without looking up from her notepad, where she still tried to make sense of her theories, and after no one said anything for a while, she looked at him. "Well, you just gotta do the math. Barry and Iris from here are married, the Barry and Iris from E-1 are not together _yet_ , but you can feel the tension from a mile away. Our Killer Frost and Deathstorm were just as in love as Caitlin and the late Ronnie. My dad and my mom, Tessa, were a solid team before she died, just like it happened there. Maybe, soulmates are soulmates everywhere," she resumed. "And they always find each other, no matter how long it takes."

Sara was smiling, but Leonard didn't feel so good about it. Maybe there was a chance that Sara was his soulmate, indeed. But they were different people from Mr. and Mrs. Perfect Family here. When would they even make things work? When would that be an option?

"So, besides League of Assassins," continued the blonde. "How is your Sara?"

Leonard looked at her, catching all the details that made his heart flutter as it associated with his assassin – the vibrant blue eyes, the freckled cheeks, the know-it-all smile.

"Almost," he answered at last. "My Sara and I are almost."

It took a second too long for him to realize how depressing that answer was, but Leonard had known for a long time that _life_ was depressing, a constant battle that pushed him towards survival day after day.

"Never got to the point to discuss baby names, then," Sara joked, and Leonard shook his head soberly.

"There was this time, though," he suddenly remembered. "We were in the ship and it was boring, so we put together a little party – it was after the Pilgrim and before we got Carter back -, and we had music, cards games and shitty beers and for some reason Sara and I just couldn't _stop_ singing this Police song, you guys have The Police?" Sara nodded. "The song is terribly catchy, but I remember thinking ' _There it is, a cool name for my daughter, if I ever have one_ '. And at that point I already knew that I would only want to have kids with one person."

He felt encouraged under Sara's smile, so he added one last bit of information to the tale.

"It's not even because of the song, it sucks. But it's because of _that moment_."

Sara nodded, and Leonard smiled, just a little twitch of lips before Jesse asked-

"Which name?"

Surprisingly enough, both Leonard and Sara answered at the same time.

" _Roooooooxanne_!" and then looked at each other and laughed.

[...]

The first chords of a The Police song started to play on the speakers of S.T.A.R. Labs' ambient music, and Sara moaned.

"Can you _turn it off_?" she asked out loud, and with a nod Cisco hit a button in the nearest computer. After that, she turned to Leonard. "What about this girl? Wasn't there a Gabriella in your Earth?"

"Not as relevant, if I'm remembering well," answered Leonard and Sara raised an eyebrow. "Lisa mentioned something about a threesome?"

Sara's eyes widened and she saw there a _great_ opportunity to stop thinking for a while (about the Oculus, and the kiss, and the fact that there was a rogue from Earth-2 in the pipeline that was her sister's doppelganger), and so she turned to Mick.

"Mick!" Sara called excitedly, eyes shining with mischief. " _Who is Gabriella_?"

Mick glanced at Lisa, but there was some sort of humor in his posture that made him not look like a threat.

"Had to bring that up, didn't you, kiddo?" he grunted, and Lisa pouted.

"He talked about blackouts," Lisa justified. Their circles around the topic were only making the people there more curious.

"Gabriella was our neighbor back in the 90's," Mick finally started to explain. "She used to babysit Lisa for us, when we needed."

"She's was cool," commented the young Snart.

"She's was gorgeous and wild," corrected Mick. "And you know how the story goes – guy likes girl, girl likes _other guy_ – same old."

"Mick was _in love_ with her," Lisa clarified.

"And of course she was in love with Snart," he continued. "All girls were in love with him. Some guys too. It wasn't surprising. Anyway. Gabriella would always hang out with us, but there was this day we got really drunk. Like really, very, _extremely_ wasted," his line of though was lost for a few seconds, Mick's eyes seemed dreamy and unfocused. He blinked and shrugged. "I've no idea what happened."

Lisa hummed unconvinced.

"I don't," he insisted. "All I know is that, when I woke up, we were all on the same bed with no clothes on."

They were all gaping at Mick, some overwhelmed by mental vision (like Jax and Cisco), some a hundred percent enjoying that story (Sara, of course, thrown back to her pre-Gambit days).

"I saw what happened," Lisa said, surprising everyone even more. "You were _loud_ and woke me, and I saw you," she looked around to every single one of them. "No ten years old should see _that_."

"All I know," Mick spoke over her. "Is that Snart got very cautious about drinking too much ever since. I did too, for a while. I also stopped falling in love, it's a dead end."

"Oh, come on," some protested, some laughed.

"Lisa, what exactly did you _see_?" asked Sara, and Lisa made a face.

"Please, don't make me go there," she begged, and her eyes fell on Leonard by Sara's side. The air in the room started to feel very dense as her eyes lingered on him, and Sara felt it again, the lump in her throat, the sickness in her stomach. Lisa turned to Mick, then, questions in her eyes. "Where is Lenny, by the way? He was supposed to be with you, wasn't he?"

The room fell in silence. In his defense, Mick didn't look away nor flinched, just stood tall in front of Lisa, the way he stood tall after they fled from the Wellspring.

"Mick?" Lisa insisted, and maybe she already knew what was to come. Maybe she felt it.

"We had to blow a place up," Mick explained, and Lisa stepped back. "I was going to stay, but he took my place."

"No," Lisa breathed out.

"I was going to tell you," the arsonist stepped near her, but she kept the distance.

"That's not true," Lisa shook her head, and Mick looked at her with sad eyes. " _It's not_."

"Doll, it was an explosion," he reasoned, but she looked down, closed her ears with her hands, breathing fast and shallow saying one thing and one thing only-

 _nononononononono_

-as she walked to a corner of the room and sat on the furthest chair from everyone else. There was something heartbreaking about the way she sobbed (silently, hands on her ears, head low, a desperate shake of shoulders) that made the Legends remember of their own grief (the one they put aside to complete their mission).

For Sara, her distraction was ruled out and the weight of losing not only Leonard, but also her sister threatened her, shook her bones. It was not good to have Leonard the Mayor by her side, it was not good to go on a mission with Laurel the Rogue in the same ship. It was breaking her even more – now that she thought she had all the pieces ready to be put back together.

When could she ever? When would she have this chance?

"What happened?" asked Barry, finally joining them again in the room followed by Caitlin. The silence was deadly.

"Snart died," Cisco answered, almost as if it was a question, and Caitlin stepped back, taken by surprise.

"What?" the doctor chocked. "But he was our best rogue."

"Stop. Talking. About. Him." Lisa said through her teeth, still turned to the wall. They stopped.

Team Flash looked just as devastated as the Legends, which was curious. Mick walked to where Lisa was and sat by her side without saying any other word. At first, they thought she'd just be there, but then she threw her arms around Mick, her back to the crowd, and sobbed on his chest.

It hit Sara that this man had helped Leonard raise Lisa the way he could, and it hit her that their small family was getting even smaller. It felt wrong.

* * *

 **Mess**

It was too much to handle, the whole retelling about the Oculus and the fact that Sara was just beginning to wrap her mind around the loss of her sister, just to be thrown in a ship with another Laurel, so her eyes looked for an escape route. The Wests arrived just in time to block the door, leaving her no chance to lock in the bathroom again, so Sara went on the other direction: to the med bay that was now empty. Trying to tune out the voices, she sat on the hammock with her back to the main room.

 _Don't think, Sara, just don't think._

She felt a shift on the hammock, and she knew that someone had joined her. _Please, not Ray_.

"I met Sara in a mission as well," Leonard the Mayor said, informing her that it wasn't Ray, it was someone worst. Sara kept her eyes ahead. "She's was a rookie from Starling City and I was secret service. My sister was begging me to quit for ages, because our mom was sick and I had to spend so long away from them. I told her I'd do this one last job, and then she'd hook me with whatever job she had for me in Central City. The last job, and I met her. We've been together for eleven years, two kids, a third on the way."

Sara took a deep breath and blinked slowly. There they were, the tears again. Dammed crook.

"I'm not helping, am I?" asked Leonard, some guilty in his voice, and she turned her head just enough too look at him. Sara shook her head no. "Sorry."

Here was what bothered Sara the most: She didn't want to come back from the dead, until she did and it was like ' _okay_ '; being back, and with her bloodlust, it gave her a lot of personal work that she was _not_ being very successful at, even when she had Laurel to support her. And then there was Russia, and Snart opened a door in her that allowed the other Sara, the pre-Gambit carefree Sara to sneak a peek at what her new take of life could be like, a mix of all the places she went and all the people she met and all the things she'd been through in a way that wouldn't drown her, wouldn't break her, but would finish the last touches to mend her soul. She didn't do this alone, _he_ did it for her. And then he talked about his feelings and a future and it was crazy, because she wanted it, she just hadn't realized how much.

Until.

"Snart," called Barry, and Sara dried her cheeks with the back of her hands. "Ready to go home?"

Leonard stood up, and Sara did the same. There was another guy in the control room now, which Sara assumed was Hartley, so it was probably safe to go get Siren. In a corner, Lisa was trying to compose herself as well, still very close to Mick, just in case, eyes and nose red. Barry nodded.

"Cisco, Cait and I will go with Snart to the basement, where we have all the equipment to open a portal," he informed. "Lisa, wanna come?"

Lisa breathed one, two times, looked up at Mick, then at Leonard, and then nodded.

"I'm coming as well," Mick informed. No one protested.

"The rest of the Legends, just follow Joe, Hartley and Iris," continued Barry. "It will be quick."

Sara dared to look up, and the first one she saw was Jax. He was looking at her as if he was waiting for her to do something, but what could she do now? For him? Ray looked just as uncomfortable, as if he didn't know well how to stand.

No one else said a word. That way, the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists and friends led the way followed by a whole lot of people. It was time to get shit done.

[...]

People talked too much, that was why Harrison Wells had to leave his own office and go down to the basement of his own building. Being the place it was, S.T.A.R. Labs was a 24/7 work building, so it didn't matter how dark it was outside, the place would always stay full of life.

At that very moment, however, Wells needed the quiet, and the basement was the only place he would find with that characteristic without staying too far from Jesse.

Following the lead of his daughter, he pushed a glass board from between the mess that the space had become and fished a white pen from his pocket, immediately starting to scribe whatever he could pull from Snart's tale. Harrison wasn't joking when he said he now had work material for years, the whole Wellspring situation already was something to go crazy about, but at the moment, some priorities had to be stabilized.

" _They showed it to Rip, when they had everyone locked up,_ " said Snart again on Wells' recording watch. " _An Oculus with which they could decide everyone's fate, with which they had been manipulating us. They showed him Raymond's death. We, from the team, didn't take this idea lightly_."

* * *

 **Rendezvous**

The corridors of S.T.A.R. Labs were the same until they weren't and it was too soon when Barry continued ahead and Joe turned to the right. Without a second thought, Sara kept walking behind Mick.

"Sara, where are you going?" asked Rip, and she stopped, turned around to face him.

"I can't do this yet, Rip," Sara told him pointing the direction of the pipeline, a little crack in her voice. "It's too soon."

That wasn't the only reason, they all knew, but it was a good enough one, so Rip just nodded. Jax, then, stepped away from the group.

"Wait, is that an option?" the young man asked. "Can I not do this and do that instead?"

He looked at Sara with a little bit of hope and a little bit of heartbreak and they all knew what he meant: that they didn't bid their farewell to a Leonard Snart before and that was the only chance they – he – would get.

"Jefferson," started Stein, but he didn't know what to say, for a change. Rip looked at Rex, who was just watching the scene with mysterious eyes.

"You know what?" said Tyler. "Mr. Rory told me that if things went according to plan, more than one person would be redeemed today. So you guys go, do what you want. I've got this."

No one saw the point on arguing on that. One by one, they made their choices. Sara, who already was ahead of them, was joined by Jax; right behind them came Ray and Stein.

"Did he seriously kind of quoted Harry Potter on us?" wondered Raymond out loud, but it was rhetorical.

Rip was the last one to decide, and when he finally reached the basement, Cisco already had his goggles on and was opening a breech to another Earth.

"Would you do me a favor, Sara?" asked Leonard-2. He was keeping some distance from her, maybe not to mix things up. She looked up at him and nodded. "Tell Laurel that her family waits for her, please? That she can go home, when she's ready, and that it's alright?"

Sara swallowed the dumb lump down.

"Yeah, of course."

Leonard smiled and then turned to Mick.

"You take good care of her, okay?" he pointed at Lisa, who was trying her best to stand tall without looking directly at her brother's doppelganger.

"Always do, boss," Mick answered, which made Lisa scoff.

"Liar," she said, and Mick even smiled.

"It's ready," Cisco announced, and a collective breath was drawn in the room. Leonard touched Lisa's shoulder.

"Lisa," he said, and she barely looked at him, just collapsed on his chest in a hug. Leonard lowered his head, kissed the top of her head and smelled her hair like he used to do when she was little. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," her voice came muffled.

"Stay strong," Leonard told her, and she looked at him. "Stay brave."

Lisa nodded and stepped back. Leonard looked around that room filled with people who knew and loved a version of him. Sort of. He was aware of the symbolism of that farewell for them, even if it was just a little, and deep inside he wished them to be well. _Stay strong, stay brave_ – which were words his sister told him when he was shot in his last mission. He wished it to them, to the Legends, to the Other Leonard's Sara.

(but he didn't voice it. he didn't need to)

"Good riddance, Mr. Snart," said Rip, and Leonard smiled, just a twist of lips.

"Farewell, Legends," he nodded once, and then turned to Barry. Time to go.

"Hold on, Mayor, you're going home," said the speedster, and with the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"There's going to be a day when people will stop quoting Drake," said Cisco looking at the wormhole. "Today is not that day yet."

It was a silly commentary, but at least it kept Lisa from breaking down on tears again.

[...]

The world's passed by Leonard's eyes in a flash as Barry took him to _his_ world, his _home_. It lasted forever and just a moment, and before he realized, the two of them were standing in front of none less than Harrison Wells.

"I was wondering what made Ramon open another breech in my basement," the scientist said with a smile, and then hugged Barry. "I thought it'd be longer before I'd see touch again, Barry."

"Me too, but we had an intruder," said the speedster, and Wells turned to Leonard. The two men shook hands.

"Good to see you, Mayor," greeted Wells. "Your wife is waiting for you."

" _She is_?" asked Leonard surprised, and the scientist nodded. "How? Why did she come here?"

Wells looked from Leonard to Barry with a cryptic smile, and then gave them space to get out of there and go up to his office.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind following me."

Harrison Wells walked back to his office aware of the confused glances the men behind him were exchanging. For a lazy Thursday, that evening was turning into quite the episode that he was personally glad to be part of.

"…robber of ATMS!" Leonard's voice came from the other side of the door Wells was opening, and the three men also heard laugher. "I'm telling you, one liners are my jam."

They entered in the room and the first person who saw them was Jesse, who was sat in a chair, her feet propped on the other, notepad on her lap, pen in hand. She had wrote a lot of things, but at that exact moment she was just laughing at whatever story Snart had told them before her eyes went to the opened door and she saw Barry.

And then, Sara looked back and saw her husband. With a jump, she got up and ran to the Mayor's arms, hugging him tight, and he held her too, torn between relief to be home, with her, and confusion with that other Leonard who was standing up and stepping closer to him.

"So you're the Mayor," Other Leonard observed, and then looked at Barry. "Look who is _here_."

Barry was looking from Wells to Jesse and Leonard, and then to the Mayor, not understanding a thing.

"But," he started, stuttering a little. "They think you are dead."

Leonard nodded.

"I thought I was dead too," he confessed. "It's what I signed for. I was very confused, I thought I had made sure to go straight to hell with all my record, you're aware, but then I had comfy chairs, beautiful kids, the woman of my dreams. Hell didn't looked like it was advertised, so I figured something had gone sideways."

Jesse chuckled, and her father looked at her with a frown that she chose to ignore.

"How long has it been for them?" asked Leonard, and the other Leonard answered.

"A week," he said. "But Lisa just found out. You've got to go home, she's _heartbroken_."

The crook nodded. That was something he didn't think he would see happen, but there wasn't one second that he didn't think about his sister as he held down that safe. He just wanted her to have the future she wanted to herself.

"The Wellspring?" asked Leonard.

"Gone," Barry answered. "For good, along with some Time Masters."

"Great, that was the plan," Leonard said. "Let's go home, then."

Barry agreed, but before they could move, Jesse got up with a jump.

"Wait! I have a good theory of what must've happened at the Oculus!" she said excitedly, and they all looked at her. "Don't you wanna hear it?"

The two Leonards looked at each other and shrugged equally before looking at the young genius in front of them. Why the hell not?

* * *

 **Switched**

"Here is the thing: the Oculus' Wellspring was physical, right? Made to follow the lead of whoever was manipulating it."

"Yes," backed Leonard the Crook, already tired of repeating himself, but playing along. The kid was excited, so let her.

"You were the one manipulating it. What happened before its explosion?"

There was a second or two of silence before the crook realized that he actually had to answer that question.

"Uh, I took Mick's place and told Sara to leave with him. And Sara kissed me."

Jesse smiled and sat on her father's desk, feet on a chair, pen tapping on her notepad.

"Now here is the trick: after she left, what were you thinking about?"

The crook swallowed, and avoided eye contact for a moment, trying to put together the important thoughts he had at that exact moment, after Sara kissed him and _looked_ at him (as if telling him, as if saying yes).

"I was thinking about her, and all we could be if only," Leonard answered at last. "Thinking about Lisa, and how Mick was going to be responsible for her now that I would be gone, thinking about how they would all have the future they wanted."

Barry let out an impressed sound and Leonard glared at him, daring him to say anything stupid. The speedster sealed his lips.

"Okay, here's what I think happened," Jesse said, directing the attention to herself. "The Oculus had the power to make things happen the way the person manipulating it wanted. You were the one manipulating it. You wanted," she counted on her fingers. "Sara, a future with her, your sister's well being, your best friend well being, your best friend taking care of your sister when you're not there. Cool, the Oculus could do that. But the Oculus was also collapsing, so you had to forgive it for being a little… out of shape."

Jesse stood up again and started to pace as she talked.

"I guess that what I'm trying to say is that a paradox happened. You wanted something and the Oculus wanted to do that something for you, but it didn't have all the resources, so it sent you to the closest version of your desire. Earth-2. Where Leonard is married with Sara and have a beautiful family with her, where Mick is taking care of Lisa. Where everyone is finally fine."

"How does that explain me ending up in Earth-1?" asked Leonard the Mayor, his arm around Sara's shoulders.

"You were pushed down there to make space for this Leonard who was coming," Jesse theorized. "I think."

"It's a good theory," said Barry, seeming convinced.

"I don't know what to think, I'm just…" Leonard the Crook frowned, looking down. "Why did it wait a week to be consolidated?" he wondered, and Jesse didn't have an answer for that, but the way Barry moved made it seem like he had an idea.

"Maybe it was waiting for the safest moment for Mayor Snart to be pushed to our timeline without any damage," suggested Barry.

"What do you mean, Mr. Allen?" asked Wells, but it looked like he had a good guess. "The timeline was very secure when Jesse and I left."

Barry giggled a bit embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head.

"I may have gone back in time to fix a couple of things," said the speedster, and while Jesse's eyes widened, Wells just moaned with displeasure.

"When was it?" asked Jesse.

"Four or five days ago," answered Barry, and Wells shook his head.

"Don't tell me," he simply said, and then turned to both Leonards. "So the timeline on Earth-1 happened to be shaky right about the time Cold decided to blow a destiny machine up. That way, Cold was thrown here, the Mayor was pushed down to another universe and now we're going a little crazy about it," Harrison breathed.

"I know, right?" Jesse commented excitedly. "Science is awesome, don't you think?"

The crook smiled at her, sharing her good mood just because science kept him alive, and he could _swear_ that the kid blushed a little.

"I will think about it, kiddo," he said. "But I want to think about it at home, with my team and my family."

"And I bet Maureen is really pushing that bedtime to tell me about her day at the zoo," the Mayor added. "We should get going."

"Yeah, we won't hold you guys back any longer," said Jesse, touching Leonard the Crook's upper arm and then retrieving her hand quickly, as if she just realized what she was doing. The girl avoided her father's glance and swallowed. "Anyway, I think I have my research subject for college now, if that works as consolation, and Barry? Maybe we should work on a way to keep in touch, just to think together on this paradox theory and all."

Amused, Barry nodded.

"Sure, of course. Want me to keep Wally posted?"

"Who?" she asked, and then shook her head. " _Oh_ ," she added, blushing even more. The adults were really enjoying all that embarrassment. It was a compensation for her being the one who figured everything out just making the right questions.

"We will get going, then," the Mayor said, cutting the crap for Jesse's relief, and he shook Barry's hand. "Thanks for the ride."

"Any time," said the speedster, and they were all saying their goodbyes.

"Lose the glasses, man," the Crook said to the Mayor, who shook his head.

"It gives a 'professional look', according to Lis. Besides, I like them. Got tired of contacts a long time ago."

"Yeah, they suck," agreed the crook. "But works better when in a bar brawl."

They smiled, the same know-it-all grin that so many people hated in both Earths.

"Wait, hold on," the crook suddenly said, remembering of something, and he started to check all the pockets of his jacket.

Every single thing he found was put on the desk: an English punch, half a dozen knives, an extra fuel for the cold gun, an extra watch, a cellphone that had no service on board of the ship, but also had a lot of pictures of his family.

"That's…" started Sara, seeing all the knives with particular interest. "Impressive."

"I'm not much of a knives person, I like guns better," Leonard explained, taking off his jacket. "Or my fists. But I get it, one must always be prepared. Here," he handed the jacket to his doppelganger. "Give it to Dom, he liked it."

"But-" the Mayor tried to start, but the Crook didn't give him a chance.

"It's fine, I have a lot of jackets like that, and I can always ask Gideon to make another for me," Sara smiled and the Mayor nodded finally taking the piece, and then the Crook turned to Wells and Jesse again. "I think I will need a backpack, though, do you-"

"Yeah! Of course!" Jesse replied, before he even had the chance to finish the sentence, and quickly headed to a door on the other side of the room.

"Uh," Wells said uncomfortable. "I will be right back. Mayor, Agent, it was good to see you."

"Same thing, Wells," replied the Mayor. "I will contact you when I finish studying that project you sent."

"You do that, we'll have a lot to discuss."

Wells was at the other door following Jesse before Leonard and Sara had even turned around. The blonde bid her goodbye to the Crook and the Leonards exchanged one last known glance, and then they were gone.

"Dude, Jesse has a crush on you," Barry attested, and Leonard shook his head. On the other room, they could clearly hear the hushed discussion father and daughter were having.

"He's sexy, that's all," Jesse was saying.

"You have a crush on the _mayor_?!"

"No, not the mayor, he's _married_. Cold," the girl paused. "Cold is the sexy one."

There were two seconds of silence. And then-

"Jesse, you _do not_ have daddy issues," her father deadpanned, and Barry pretty much snorted a laugher. "I thought you had a thing with Joe's son."

"Those facts are not related," she said with finality, and then showed up in the office again with a S.T.A.R. Labs black backpack for Leonard.

"Thanks, kid," Leonard said, already shoving everything, including his cold gun, in it, and ignoring the fact that he _saw_ that there was a S.T.A.R. Labs T-shirt and coat inside it. He got his switchblade last, but before he put it with the other knives, he stopped and handed it over to Jesse. "Here you go. A girl's got to protect herself."

Jesse took it with a smile.

"Thank you!" She said, shining eyes looking up at him. She was really tiny. Leonard closed the backpack and looked at Barry.

"Time to go."

"Yes it is," the speedster agreed.

[...]

Cisco looked on his watch. Again. Fifteen minutes had passed already, and no Barry yet. It was supposed to be a simple delivery: get Mayor Snart from point A to point B, go back, close breech, end of story. But it had been fifteen minutes since Barry left. What if something happened?

In the basement, Sara and Lisa sat side by side on the stairs, the Legends slowly growing agitated. Stein explained to Jax and Raymond about the wormhole, Rip and Caitlin added their own knowledge to the matter, Mick Rory kept his post by Lisa's side, so Cisco wouldn't have a chance to get close to her so soon. And Cisco was by the breech growing worried.

"So _you_ are Sara," Lisa finally said, and the blonde nodded with a smile.

"And you are the most important thing in Len's life," said Sara, shaking the other woman's offered hand.

"Debatable," the brunette shrugged. "How old are you?"

Sara frowned, quickly glancing at Mick before answering.

"Technically, twenty-eight," she answered, the extended version of that answer a little TMI for the moment, and Lisa smiled despite her red eyes and red nose. She looked up at Mick, who was standing almost behind her on the top of the stairs.

"She's younger than me, Mick," she said, even if it was barely, and the arsonist grunted a laugh.

"You think I didn't give shit to your brother about it?"

Lisa laughed, and Sara just observed them. She wasn't aware of how everyone seemed to know about what was going on between her and Leonard, especially because she herself didn't know how much she liked him until very recently. Like _really_ liked him. And maybe she was too overwhelmed by grief to actually know the extent of her feelings towards the crook, but what was the point now anyway?

There was a shift in the air and a sound from the wormhole that caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to the breech connecting two worlds, and then, with the blink of an eye, Barry was back.

And he wasn't alone.

"Believe it or not, that was way more comfortable than time jumping," said the Crook, dropping the backpack on the floor and fixing his shirt in place before looking around. Despite everything, Leonard Snart smiled. "Well, hello there."

* * *

 **Home**

"Lenny?" said Lisa under her breath standing up, and there was a homy warmth in the way his green eyes shone when he looked at her.

"Hi, baby sis," he said, and she ran to his arms in a tight hug.

"It's you," she mumbled, arms around him, face hidden on his chest, just like she hugged the Other Leonard less than 20 minutes before. "They told me you were dead, they thought you died."

"I know, I'm sorry," Leonard said, one hand on her back, the other in her hair. He kissed the top of Lisa's head, caressed her hair the way he used to do when she was little. "It's a weird story, actually."

"What happened?" Lisa asked, stepping back just enough to look her brother in the eyes.

"A paradox, apparently," he answered her, and she frowned.

"Like in Inception?"

"Maybe? I don't know, sis, you will have to ask the nerds to explain it better," Leonard looked back at Barry and Cisco, who already was opening his mouth to say something smart, probably. "No, not that one," he pointed at the Latin scientist, and when he looked at Lisa again, she had an eyebrow up.

"You really _are_ the real Lenny this time," she commented, and he smiled again. It was really good to see his little sister again – something that he thought would never happen, something he thought was over.

Leonard looked around one more time and saw all the others. He didn't know yet why everyone was in Central City, but it was alright. At least that brought them to where he was, _when_ he was, and they would be able to continue from where they stopped. He saw the nerd twins smiling to him, and Jax looking genuinely happy, but there were other people Leonard had to address first.

Letting go of Lisa, Leonard stopped right by Sara's side – as close as possible without actually touching her – and clapped Mick's shoulder.

"My old friend," he said, and Mick grunted.

"Pull another shit like that on me again and I will personally kill you," said the arsonist, which was funny, but also a real warn.

On her side, Sara didn't move, but she also didn't know what to do, her hands twitched with desire to touch Snart, just to check if it was really him, if he was real. She could feel the heat from his body so close to hers, but why was he ignoring her? Why would he make a big show of talking to her about a future, have her tell him (didn't he understand it? That she said yes?) just to ignore her afterw-

Sara's line of thought was interrupted by Leonard's sudden hands around her waist, by his lips on her lips. That gigantic prick actually stealing the kiss she dared. Finally. Her hands went from his shoulders and up to the back of his neck, and she felt her feet off the ground.

"Jerk," Sara said on his lips, and Leonard smiled shamelessly.

They looked each other in the eye for one stretched second, hers bright and blue, his clear and green, both simply happy (for once, at last), and then they kissed again – slowly, enjoying, passionately. Yes.

At some point, though, Raymond cleared his throat.

"Still crowded room, you know?" he observed, and Leonard and Sara smiled.

"Still didn't learn how _not_ to be annoying, I see," joked the crook, but Ray smiled.

"It's good to have you back," he said. With an arm around Sara's shoulder and his sister nearby, Leonard couldn't agree more.

[...]

At home, Mayor Snart was confined to his armchair with a sleeping Maureen on his lap, her head on his chest, blonde curly hair loose on her pigtails. She had a lot to say about the elephants and the zoo, but hardly made halfway into it, so exhausted the five years old was. He was going to put her in her bed, soon. Just not yet.

"You think we should tell Dom about today?" Sara asked from the sofa. The volume of the TV was low during the commercials. "He noticed that something was wrong, asked about the gun you had earlier."

Leonard smiled.

"I think we can tell him, he's smart and old enough to make some sense of it," he said, actually thinking about it for the first time. Dom had really liked the jacket, even thought it'd be at least five years until he could wear it without it looking too big on him.

Sara nodded, the TV control in hand ready to turn the volume up. She observed Leonard with their daughter, the way he caressed her hair, the sweetness of how he looked at her. In her belly, their third kid made herself noticed, and Sara touched the spot where the baby had just kicked her, before she looked at Leonard again.

"You know, Len, I was thinking about baby names."


End file.
